


Carter Diaries

by Fishbewithyou



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, MCU meets Pride and Prejudice, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pride and Prejudice References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishbewithyou/pseuds/Fishbewithyou
Summary: Peggy's mother is all too eager to marry her and her sisters off to rich men, so when wealthy medical student James Barnes moves into the neighborhood and manages to woo Peggy's older sister, Natasha, it changes the entire dynamic of the family. It isn't long before James's even more wealthy friend Steve Rogers, makes his way into the sisters' lives.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Carter Diaries

_“It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife”_

It was and is Amanda Carter’s favorite saying, not only she lived by those words she also taught her children those words , marrying her daughters off to rich eligible bachelors, that was her goal for her 3 daughters, she doesn’t deny that it is not the best lesson to teach young children but that is her values and beliefs and whereas her husband Harrison just indulges his wife regarding this but never pushes knowing his daughters would one day grow up and would have a mind of their own on their mother’s values and thus they did.

“Darling!” Harrison Carter sighed putting down his bonsai trimmings tools and waiting for his wife frantic, high pitched wife Amanda to place herself before him.

Was it a common occurrence for his wife being frantic in her high-pitched voice, yes, for whatever reasons, he would just have to know.

“Did you hear the Ross estate has been finally sold the other day?” He did already knew, long before his wife can get a whiff of the news.

“The large mansion which Ross himself help build? That he has been selling since his wife’s passing” he said knowingly going back on his musing for his bonsai “No, I didn’t know” hiding his smile.

“Plenty of space to raise our grandchildren” Amanda says determinedly and that was what made Harrison looking up to his wife yet again.

“Grandchildren?” he repeated, knowing that none of his daughter is married let alone one of them is with child.

Ignoring her husband’s confuse look “Veronica Martinelli told me that the deal cost 6.9 million dollars for the whole estate! But it’s not the price that matters! But who bought it”

Harrison just sat there waiting for his wife to tell him some more but apparently, she was waiting for some type of reaction from him “As you say my dear” he said nonchalantly wanting to get back to his trimmings.

“He’s a well-mannered young man from Harvard, working to become a doctor” she says proudly “I hear his family has quite the fortune. How perfect for our girls!”

“Do enlighten me dear, how so?” as if he doesn’t know already.

“Darling, can’t you imagine him with one of our daughters?” she said as if it was the most obvious reason and it was.

“I find that hard to believe, especially since I have yet to meet this young man” to how Amanda wants marry off her daughters soon enough her husband Harrison felt differently he was still the protective father.

And like a light bulb appearing on Amanda’s head “Then you must go meet him! Welcome him to the neighborhood” and as if the brightest idea other than having her husband getting involved yet again reflected on her features “I will bake pie” she says as she started scrambling off to the kitchen.

\---

It was the first day of University when the professor asked the class to ask themselves ‘Who am I?’ some type of philosophy bullshit 101 but nonetheless she answered like any other optimistic 1st year grad student , but if Peggy Carter answered that question today she would simply put it as a ’25 year old grad student with a mountain of student loans, living at home and preparing for a career’ but if you asked her mother Amanda ‘Who is Margaret ‘Peggy’ Carter’ she would only answer what matters to her the most, which is that she is single.

Peggy Carter was sure that not all rich, young, single men are looking for a wife, she is sure that majority of that percentage is sailing all around the world in a guided journey of finding themselves and the other percentage is focusing on work or skills or whatever the rich and young do. But in accordance to Amanda Carter there is a rich single guy out there ready to impregnate her and her sisters.

Peggy doesn’t deny she is into rich, single, attractive men but who is her mother to tell them who to marry. She just finds the whole thing ridiculous and outrageous. It isn’t like they will put their lives on hold just because of a rich single guy.

Hence the moving of James Barnes into the neighborhood threw the Carter family off.

“Peggy! Did mom tell you about who bought the Ross estate?” Sharon said eagerly plopping eagerly down Peggy’s bed.

“Haven’t heard a word about it” Peggy states sarcastically, as she starts folding up her clothes. First day back home not only their mother started bombarding her information about the new neighbors but also now Sharon was into it too.

Sharon rolled her eyes readying the info she got a hold of “So this guy’s name is James Barnes and he is rich and –” looking at Peggy waiting for her to finish the sentence.

“Gay”

“No silly!” unable to detect her sarcasm “Single! Jackpot, right?”

Peggy just shock her head and continuing on with her business.

By the time Peggy finally settled in it was already dinner time and her older and more favorable sister Natasha, hasn’t arrived from work she is practically perfect in every way and it frustrates Amanda Carter that she hasn’t snatched up anyone yet.

Peggy claims herself to be the dreaded middle child, doomed of life of alcohol, drug addiction and out of wedlock pregnancy but that thorny is better yet suited to the youngest Carter, Sharon, the family is quite proud of her now that she’s too old to star in a reality shows about having babies in high school.

“So, Harry dear when are you going to meet up with the new neighbor” Amanda said jumping on the topic right at the moment her husband sat down.

For some reason their father Harrison has to go over there first and introduce himself to these mysterious Mr. James Barnes then he would introduce the rest of the family, can’t they just go as a family like a normal people would do.

“Mr. Barnes has been here for almost a week now” Sharon said casually, it was evident on there mother’s expression the fear.

“Harry Darling, I think you need to go and introduce yourself to Mr. Barnes as soon as possible, we might as well resign ourselves to not meeting him until Veronica Martineli invites us to her daughter’s wedding” Amanda stated over dramatically.

Peggy looked up to her mother with confusion “Angie’s getting married?” she asks.

“And why would James Barnes be there?” Harrison asks.

“Because he is the groom” Amanda replied seriously, earning a giggle from both Sharon and Peggy while their father held back his laugh.

“Who is this getting married?” asks Natasha as she entered the dining room giving Peggy a sisterly hug and taking a seat next to her.

“Angie” It was Sharon who answered for her.

“Angie is getting married?” Natasha turns to Peggy for confirmation since they are best friends after all, Peggy and Angie.

“I’ll call her up later and tell her the good news” Peggy said sarcastically, Amanda was still not amused especially towards her children taking the situation lightly especially her husband.

There is nothing their father enjoys more than winding up their mother’s poor nerves.

“Well if that is the case then and you wouldn’t do anything about it, I don’t want to hear that James Barnes’ name in this house, remember this dear if one of your girls ends up being a lonely spinster that’s on you” Amanda said dramatically.

Harrison just smiled and continuing cutting up his meal “Well that’s too bad, after my bonsai trimming, I went to the club and encountered him there he was getting his membership” Harrison said looking up to see his wife’s reaction and a smile slowly creeping up on her face.

“He is going to Anthony’s wedding, apparently they are old friends and don’t worry I told him all about the girls there is no way of you killing me now” Harrison said proudly while Amanda was smiling ear to ear.

Plotting her next move

**Author's Note:**

> Around this time last year I posted the same plot as this one, but I have since deleted that because I wasn't happy with that content, I started rewriting it yet again and came to the conclusion of Natasha being Jane and Bucky as Mr, Bingley.
> 
> Hopefully this one I can finish.
> 
> Any suggestion who I can write as Bucky's sister? or should I just stick with Rebecca Barnes?


End file.
